


Citrus

by lovelywaterbuffaloes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, It was 2 am when I wrote this, M/M, Semi just wants to go back to sleep, TenSemi - Freeform, Tendou smells like citrus, pillowtalk, srsly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelywaterbuffaloes/pseuds/lovelywaterbuffaloes
Summary: He felt compelled to say something stupid. Maybe it was the heat of the moment, or maybe it was because the moment just felt right, but he was suddenly opening his mouth, and those stupid words tumbled past his lips before he could stop them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Misutorekun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misutorekun/gifts).



> Heyo! I wrote this for the 2016 HQ!! Christmas Exchange I hosted! Sorry it's super late, but I hope you enjoy c:

Semi had never been very functional in the morning.

Granted, 2 a.m. wasn’t exactly the morning, but it was still early, _too_ early, and his mind wasn’t working as fast as it usually did. Not that he cared all that much, at the moment. He was warm. Too warm, considering how cold his dorm usually got at night. So what was different?

Memories from hours ago slowly started coming back to him. He had sat down with Tendou to watch some cheesy new movie, and then—

"Tendou?"

“Hmm?”

Then apparently they ended up sleeping next to each other.

“What’re you doin’ here?”

Semi’s eyes were closed, but he was pretty sure he felt Tendou shrug.

“You fell asleep on me, and I couldn’t bear to take such a comfortable pillow away from you, Semisemi!”

Semi groaned. “Fuck off,” he mumbled. This was around the time he realized that his pillow was in fact Tendou’s bicep (which was a lot more solid than it looked). If he were thinking rationally, Semi would’ve pushed him away and told him to go back to his own room. Unfortunately, he was not, and he proceeded to snuggle even further into his arm.

Tendou was wearing a T-shirt, and Semi's face was resting against his bare skin. It was surprisingly soft, and smelled vaguely of citrus. Semi found himself wanting to kiss it. It wasn't a new feeling, not by far, though usually he shoved it down before it could root itself in the front of Semi’s mind. Tonight was anything but usual, however.

“You could’ve just gone back to your own room,” he finally said after a while, pulling the blanket over his chin and sighing contently at the comfortable warmth.

“Tsk. Why didn’t you tell me that earlier? Here I’ve been, waiting for your dismissal all this time!”

“Are you always such an ass this late at night?”

Tendou chuckled. “Nah, this is all the time. You’re just too distracted to notice,” he said. Semi finally opened his eyes, his lips pressing into a line at Tendou’s confident smirk.

“What would I be distracted by?”

Tendou winked. “My dashing good looks and charisma, of course!” he said. Semi rolled his eyes.

He felt compelled to say something stupid. Maybe it was the heat of the moment, or maybe it was because the moment just felt _right_ , but he was suddenly opening his mouth, and those stupid words tumbled past his lips before he could stop them.

“I guess I can’t deny that,” he said. Tendou stilled.

“…What?”

He probably shouldn’t have said that. No, on second thought, he _definitely_ shouldn’t have said that. Semi mentally hit himself over the head with a chair over and over again.

 _Welp, too late now_.

“Is my Eita actually… _agreeing_ with me?! I thought I’d never see the day,” Tendou said, faking sniffling. Semi immediately felt like a giant weight was lifted off his shoulders. So maybe he didn’t fuck up. Yet.

“Don’t call me that,” Semi warned. It was already difficult for him to deal with Tendou being so close, but saying stuff like that was what was going to push Semi over the edge, and it would be entirely not his fault. It would be Tendou’s, though that’s not much of a surprise. He was always pushing everyone to their limit, even if he didn’t realize he was doing it.

“Call you what? Eita?” he asked, sounding genuinely confused. He had to right to be, considering that Semi hadn’t complained about Tendou using his given name in months.

“Not that. You put ‘my’ in front of it. Don’t do that,” he said, huffing. Tendou hummed.

“But you are, aren’t you? You’re _my_ teammate, _my_ best friend, and _my_ Eita,” he explained, as if it were obvious. Semi rolled his eyes, but his face was burning up, and his chest felt light and constricted at the same time.

“And what’re you? My Satori?”

Tendou suppressed a smile, and Semi had to wonder just how much he enjoyed being referred to by his given name. “Well duh.”

Semi couldn’t help but smile too.

“Whatever. My Satori better shut up and go to bed,” he said. It was too late for this, and he was too exhausted to deal with such conversations.

Tendou seemed to deflate. He laughed, but it was less sarcastic and more dry and humorless. “I guess I should,” he said, and proceeded to remove himself from Semi’s grip.

Semi’s eyes shot open.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he asked, sitting up quickly. His hands were holding onto Tendou’s wrist, and he was staring at him in disbelief, like Tendou had offended him in the worst way possible.

“Um, going to bed? That’s what you told me to go do, so…” Tendou was scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, and Semi’s heart hurt way more than it should.

“I never said you had to leave,” he whispered. Everything suddenly felt way more intimate, and Semi would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it. He wanted Tendou to stay more than he wanted anything, and he wasn’t sure what he’d do if he walked out that door.

“You mean—”

“Yes, I mean. Now just… lay down. It’s fine,” he said, patting the spot next to him. The comforter was still intact from where Semi had made the bed that morning. Had Tendou really been lying there in the cold for hours just so he wouldn’t disturb him?

Semi wasn't sure whether to be flattered that he cared as much as he did, or annoyed that he refused to take better care of himself. Maybe he could be both

“Are you serious about all this?”

Semi bit his bottom lip, looking up at Tendou with as much sincerity he could muster up this late at night. “Yeah, I am. If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t be inviting you into my bed.” Tendou’s ears reddened considerably, and Semi smirked. It wasn’t every day someone managed to fluster The Guess Monster.

“Also,” Semi fiddled with a loose thread, “you smell like oranges, or something.”

Tendou stared at him quizzically. “And?”

Semi’s face was on fire, and he was not enjoying it. “And, just— _whatever_. Shut up and lie down,” he said, crossing his arms. Tendou laughed, but followed his orders.

“Now go to sleep. I’m exhausted and we have practice in a few hours,” Semi said, doing his best to sound annoyed. Tendou only smiled, and Semi felt his heart melt away faster than he could blink.

“You better not be a blanket hog,” he said, narrowing his eyes at Tendou.

“I guess you’ll just have to find out, won’t you?” Tendou wiggled his eyebrows, and Semi scoffed.

“I’ll kick you out, Satori,” he threatened.

Tendou chuckled, and turned to face him. Their noses were almost touching, and their feet were already intertwined.

“Sure you would.”

Semi glared, but at the end of the day, he knew Tendou was right.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, I'd appreciate if you left kudos, plus a comment if you're feeling snazzy. 
> 
> Have a prompt? Drop it by my tumblr --> lovelywaterbuffaloes


End file.
